


Prison

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prison, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep taking John away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison

John's cell was on the other side, out of Rodney's view. Rodney never left, but John was dragged out daily, hauled off to God knew where, and had to suffer through – well. Rodney had no idea, and John hadn't spoken a single word since the first time.

Bang went the corridor door, the guards' boots thudded closer. He heard the barred door open and shut, and the guards' receding footsteps. He whispered John's name, trying to comfort, and was rewarded with a hitching whimper, a muffled cough.

Rodney told himself it was a good day; Sheppard was still alive.


End file.
